


Scars

by SkyeGraham



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Short One Shot
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 18:34:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15588150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyeGraham/pseuds/SkyeGraham
Summary: Erinnerungen.





	Scars

»Hey, Kleiner«, säuselte jemand an meinem Ohr, während ich dunkel das Öffnen eines Reißverschlusses hörte. Meine Beine wurden gespreizt, ohne, dass ich etwas dagegen tun könnte. Sie hatten mich wieder mit Betäubungsmitteln zu einem willenlosen Opfer gemacht. Ich sah aus den Augenwinkeln meine gefesselten Hände an den Bettpfosten und roch den unverkennbaren Gestank nach altem Schweiß direkt über mir.   
Jemand beugte sich über mich, leckte mir quer übers Gesicht und lachte leise, hechelte fast. Sein Griff war unnachgiebig, obwohl er wusste, dass es keinen Widerstand gäbe.   
»Ich hoffe, die haben dich nicht zu sehr ausgeknockt. Wäre zu schade, wenn du gar nichts mitbekommst.«  
Er würde schon dafür sorgen, dass ich etwas spürte. Es erfüllte ihn mit einer unersättlichen Gier, mir in diesem Zustand noch die leisesten Schreie zu entlocken. Er hörte erst auf, wenn er bekam, was er wollte und wenn er mir dafür unendliche Schmerzen zufügte.  
Ich starrte blicklos an die dunkle Decke. Blendete meine Beine aus, die vor mir in der Luft ragten und das schmatzende Geräusch, welches das Zimmer erfüllte. Sein Keuchen wurde wirr, entwickelte sich mal mehr zu einem wilden Knurren, weil ich stumm dalag. Er drückte mir mit einer Hand die Kehle zusammen, bis ich den Mund öffnete, um nach Luft zu ringen. Es gefiel ihm.   
Seine Bewegungen wurden unkontrollierter und Flüssigkeiten rannen schließlich meine Haut hinab, nachdem er auf mir zusammenbrach. Das war erst der Anfang. Einer von vielen in dieser Nacht und den Folgenden.   
Ich starb jedes Mal aufs Neue – mit unzähligen Narben.


End file.
